Kid Flash
Kid Flash is a superhero and sidekick published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Flash #110 (December 1959), he is the nephew and sidekick of the second iteration of the Flash. The character was also a founding member of the Teen Titans and would later don the role of the Scarlet Speedster after Crisis on Infinite Earths. Kid Flash has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited since version 4.0, with his suit accessible through either the Hero Maker or the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted his powers and abilities. Backstory There have been three different iterations of Kid Flash, but the most popular is Wally West. The son of Manhunter agent Rudolph West and wife Mary, he grew up in Blue Valley with a strained relationship with his parents. Often spending time with his aunt Iris West, Wally grew up hearing about various superheroes and began idiolizing Central City's hero, the Flash. Whilst visiting his aunt's boyfriend, Barry Allen, Wally was struck with lightning and doused in chemicals, leading him to develop speedster powers similar to the Flash's. Hoping to use them for good, Wally secretly began performing acts of vigilantism, which caught the Flash's attention. After a confrontation, he decide to train Wally, fearing that the he would likely get himself killed if he continued on his own. Though they initially came to arguments on a few occasions, Wally gradually accepted Barry as his mentor and helped him fight crime as his sidekick, "Kid Flash". However, he would also operate independently in Blue Valley and would become a founding member of the Teen Titans with other sidekicks and teenaged superheroes, including Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Speedy. Wally eventually retired from the role after he contracted a disease that caused his cells to degrade when he tapped into the Speed Force and when his girlfriend, Francis Kane, became the supervillain Magenta. However, he returned to the role to help defeat the Anti-Monitor and prevent him from destroying the Multiverse. After being cured of his disease by Jay Garrick, Wally learnt of Barry's apparent demise and decided to take his mentor's place as the next iteration of the Flash. Several people would also take on the role of Kid-Flash, including Barry Allen's grandson Bart Allen, Wally's daughter Iris West, and his cousin Wallace West. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 - 4.3.12 Kid Flash was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.0. His costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Whilst wearing it, players are granted access to the Speed Force, which allows them to increase (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease their speed (Suit Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to reset it (Suit Ability 1 Key). Speed Force powers also gives the player step assist, regeneration, and run up walls (by holding Suit Ability 2 and the "Forward" key, as if tapping into the Speed Force). The player will also be able to vibrate their body and phase through objects (Suit Ability 4 Key). Crafting To craft Kid Flash, you will need: *10 Yellow Cloth *6 White Cloth *6 Red Cloth *1 Orange Cloth *5 Rubies *2 Redstone Blocks *2 Lightning Stone Ingots Kid Flash Logo Recipe (4.0).png|Kid Flash's Logo Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Kid Flash Mask Recipe (4.0).png|Kid Flash's Mask Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Kid Flash Chestpiece Recipe (4.0).png|Kid Flash's Chestpiece Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Kid Flash Leggings Recipe (4.0).png|Kid Flash's Leggings Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Kid Flash Boots Recipe (4.0).png|Kid Flash's Boots Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) 5.0 (Alpha) Kid Flash is also available in version 5.0. His suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Wearing it will give them Speed 5, Strength 13, Regeneration 3, Jump Boost 2, Minor Fire Resistance and the ability to negate fall damage. Like the Flash and other speedsters in the mod, Kid Flash can also increase his speed (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease it (Suit Ability 3 Key). However, he will be the slowest of all of them, being able to reach 20 speed and 25 strength. Kid Flash can also perform various abilities, such as running up walls (Suit Ability 5 Key), running on water, creating vortexes with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key), vibrating (Suit Ability 4 Key to toggle) and phasing (Weapon Equip Key and vibrating). Kid Flash can also increase his perception of time and react to events quickly (Utility Ability Key). Crafting To craft Kid-Flash, you will need: *11 Red Lightning Stone Blocks *6 White Fabric *14 Yellow Lightning Fabric *2 Lightning Stone Ingots *2 Speed Force Essence Kid Flash Logo Recipe.png|Kid Flash's Logo Recipe Kid Flash Mask Recipe.png|Kid Flash's Mask Recipe Kid Flash Chestpiece Recipe.png|Kid Flash's Chestpiece Recipe Kid Flash Leggings Recipe.png|Kid Flash's Leggings Recipe Kid Flash Boots Recipe.png|Kid Flash's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Kid Flash returned during the move to the Legends mod, as part of Superheroes Unlimited 6.0. Accessible via the Suit Assembly Unit, he will cost 54,000 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, player will be granted Health 20, Strength 7 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be given Regeneration 1, Fortitude 3 and Fire Resistance 1. Like previous version, Kid Flash is connected the Speed Force, allowing the player to control their speed level (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, Kid Flash's Speed Level will reach 11, meaning he will be given Speed 60 and Strength 17. In addition, Kid Flash will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and increase his perception of time (Utility Key). Players wearing his suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, Kid Flash will generate a punch at the speed of sound, knocking back opponents within the nearby vicinity (Special Key). However he will be weakened when Frozen, hit with Slowness or exposed to the Negative Speed Force. Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to access Kid Flash from Legends 2.0 onwards: *14 Yellow Fabric *9 Red Lightning Stone Blocks *7 Red Fabric *4 Yellow Stained Leather Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for the Barry Allen Flash in specified versions of the Superheroes Unlimited: *''Arrowverse'' Suit (5.0 & Legends) *Bart Allen Suit (Legends) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Teen Titans Category:Speedsters